


Still Doll

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Drama, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Rumor has it that the Dark Lord killed the Lestranges' baby on the off chance that it might have been the child from the prophecy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Pay attention to the dates because this doesn't go in chronological order.

_What kind of dreams do you see with your eyes of glass?_  
 _Do they fascinate you?_  
-Kanon Wakeshima, "Still Doll"

~ Still Doll ~

_September 7th_

"Kidnapping me from the graveyard after my husband's funeral? Real  _classy_ of you, cousin."

"What 'kidnapping'? You seem to be coming along willingly enough."

"Let go of my arm."

"So you can run away? Ha! Not likely."

"Even if you Order of the Phoenix  _idiots_ dose me with a truth potion and interrogate me, I'm not going to be able to tell you anything that you don't already know. I haven't even  _been_  to a meeting in almost a year."

"And you're still loyal to him, after he killed your family?"

"Well, you know, I was never really that fond of Rodolphus anyway..."

_August 15th_

"My lord, what if the child from the prophecy was to turn out to actually be the  _Lestranges_ ' child?"

"An intriguing notion, Snape. However, Bellatrix's due date isn't until September 1st."

"Ah, but I've heard that the baby was born a month early... on July 31st."

_September 3rd_

"We need to double the protections around Harry and Neville - nay, TRIPLE them!"

"They've already got the strongest protections anyone can think of. What are you on about?"

"You mean you haven't heard? He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named killed the Lestranges' baby on the off-chance that she might have been the child from the prophecy."

"And if he's killed the child of one of his most loyal followers without hesitation, then there's no telling what lengths he will go to in order to eliminate the other children he considers potential threats..."

_August 27th_

After thinking long and hard over what Snape had told him, the Dark Lord sent out the order for Bellatrix - whom he had not seen or heard from since the very beginning of her pregnancy - to bring her child before him.

_September 1st_

It wasn't that she had deliberately disobeyed her master's summons, he discovered, so much as that it seemed she no longer possessed the mental capacity to process anything outside of dreamworld in which she now lived.

He laid his hands on her shoulders as he carefully peeled away the layers of illusion and insanity from her mind until only her true memories were left.

Now that her mind was clear, she tried to explain. But he shushed her. He already knew.

With uncharacteristic tenderness, he pried the tiny corpse from her arms... and walked out of the house with it.

~end~


End file.
